


What A Day

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Chandlmara - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, Fuck School, I came up with the ship!, Mean Queens, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Tagging is always cancer, This ship doesn't have a name!, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: Character Basics:Heather ChandlerStrawberry BlondeSilver EyesMiddleRegina GeorgePlatinum BlondeSea Green EyesYoungestHeather McNamaraDirty BlondeBright Blue EyesOldest*Not revised for spelling or grammatical errors!*~Carry on!-Chandler





	What A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Character Basics: 
> 
> Heather Chandler  
> Strawberry Blonde   
> Silver Eyes  
> Middle 
> 
> Regina George  
> Platinum Blonde  
> Sea Green Eyes  
> Youngest
> 
> Heather McNamara  
> Dirty Blonde  
> Bright Blue Eyes  
> Oldest
> 
> *Not revised for spelling or grammatical errors!*
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler

Smiling softly at the younger blonde, Heather ran a hand through Regina's hair before placing a small kiss to the blonde's locks. Her normal silver gaze was bright as she saw the sea green eyes look up at her that she came to love. Feeling lips soon collide with her own, a small snicker entered the older strawberry blonde's mouth as Regina came to cup Heather's cheek. Heather's hands were quick to slid up the girl's sides, forcing the girl back against the wall.

They had decided to take the day off from school. Using the excuse that they needed a break. Both girls held superior intelligence over half of their junior class, but even despite that, staying home was something they viewed right. Grades didn't matter to them. Both girls were rich as anyone could possibly be, they could buy their way into a career and they knew it very well. A high school diploma was far from their concerns. If they could take the school day off, then they would. No teacher really went against them, mostly Chandler due to her parents' statuses among the school board, but that was a story for another time. 

"Not so rough, Regina.. Jesus." 

Slightly yanking at the younger blonde's hair, Regina let out a small hiss from her spot in the crook of Heather's neck. Pulling the blonde from her spot, Regina let out a small whine as Heather pushed her shoulders back into the wall, their lips locking once more in a rough kiss. Hands began to roam and it wasn't long till Regina felt Heather pull at her shirt. Throwing the pastel pink shirt off to the side, Heather smirked as she worked at the rest of the skin available to work with. Looking the younger junior over like a piece of meat, Regina couldn't stop the small snicker that left her as she caught where Heather's eyes were resting. Snapping her fingers at the girl, when Heather's eyes shot back to Regina's darkened sea green gaze, Heather almost looked away, her face flushing. 

"I know, I'm beautiful. I don't need you to stare to show me." 

Rolling her eyes at Regina, Heather was quick to grip the girl's waist, eliciting a small gasp from between the younger blonde's lips. Heather couldn't help but smirk at that. As tough as Regina made herself out to be, it took the simplest of things to get her off her throne. Heather, on the other hand, was far from able to be knocked off her throne. Regina came to realize that very quickly since they started dating. 

"Shut up." 

Taking a hint, Regina's hands were quick to tangle in Heather's hair as their lips returned to one another's. Needy hands slipped around Regina's sides, reaching her back with no problem. Arching herself off of the wall, Regina whined quietly into their kiss as Heather's teeth dragged out her bottom lip just a tad bit painfully. 

"Fucking hypocrite." 

Hissing the words out, Regina's skin flushed rather quickly as Heather discarded of her black and hot pink polka dot bra. Hearing it hit a glass somewhere, Regina brought her bottom lip between her teeth as Heather looked back, clearly annoyed with the fact that they'd have to clean up glass at some point. Returning her gaze to the younger blonde before her, Heather's silver gaze grew dark. Lust resided within her eyes, turning them to a near storm gray as she ran her hands up Regina's sides, running them back down to rest on the girl's hips. She took note of the way the younger girl seemed to groan at that, clearly wanting more than just a few fingers running up and down her sides and sending a shiver down her spine. Heather knew what Regina wanted, but it was fun to torture the oh so tough junior. 

"I get to be a hypocrite, Princess. This was established last time, wasn't it?" 

Letting out a small whine as Heather brought her teeth down on her pulse point, the older strawberry blonde's free hand that wasn't holding Regina against the wall, was slipping up to cup the younger blonde's breast. Wanting to arch into the tough but being unable to, Regina tugged gently at Heather's hair. The girl was incapable of truly hurting her, they'd never hurt one another and they knew their limits. Despite hearing Regina's whines, Heather continued to lock her teeth on the girl's pulse point, sucking at the formally tender skin. Regina knew there would be quite the mark there, and that was something she really didn't want to explain to people at school, nonetheless Karen or Gretchen, but it didn't seem she'd have a say. Heather's teeth dragged the skin out before letting it go, slowly running her tongue over the soon to be bruised area, calming the sting. Whimpering quietly from the pain, Heather slowly began to run her kisses down Regina's neck. The hand formally keeping the blond against the wall came to slide around Regina's side, resting on her waist while the other continued to toy with the younger junior's breast. 

"Fuck.." 

Mumbling out the curse, Regina knew Heather heard her as she felt the older junior chuckle against her chest. Heather's tongue flicked over the girl's nipple, soon bringing it into her mouth. Resting her head back against the wall, Regina allowed her eyes to close as she relished in the moment. Regina's hands began to run through Heather's strawberry blonde locks, faltering here and there when the older girl chose to suck at her now erect nipple. Sending kisses up from Regina's chest, Heather's voice was husk and low as she nipped gently at the girl's jawline, earning a soft moan out of the girl under her hold as her hand began to slide down her stomach.

"That's exactly what we're going to be doing, Princess." 

* * *

Getting out of her car, McNamara let out a huff as she slammed the door shut to her bright yellow Lamborghini. The girl was an annoyed mess. A test had been administered during class today and when her results came back, she had gotten a C. It wasn't like she was failing, but she was hurt nonetheless with her carelessness. Sighing as she started her walk up to the house, Heather stopped for a short moment. Cars zoomed down their street and for a moment she found herself watching them. Each one went by quicker than the other, but then there was one that went slowly. A part of Mac felt overly annoyed with how the person broke the pattern, but it wasn't until the person pulled over outside of their driveway. Raising a brow, Mac felt her heart leap to her chest as she began to trot down. The car sitting at the end of her driveway was beautiful. A nice bright blue Corvette Stingray. Heather assumed she'd be dealing with an asshole who probably lost his way home, but it wasn't until the window rolled down to reveal an elderly woman. Instantly widening her eyes, when the woman spoke, she was very soft and apologetic. 

"I'm quite sorry for the scare, Deary. I happened to see you standing there and I, myself, am quite lost." 

Mac was quick to smile brightly, realizing that her assumptions were indeed correct, she was just dealing with someone a lot nicer than a random asshole. Getting a bit closer to the car, her bright blue eyes shined with the sun's rays and the older woman smiled greatly as she told her where she was headed. 

"My grandson told me to meet him at an Italian restaurant within the area.. I believe it began with a C.. He put it into my device, but I can't seem to get that to work either." 

Chuckling slightly at the woman's lack of technical intelligence, McNamara put out her hand, clearly wanting to take the device and help the woman out. 

"May I?" 

The woman handed her phone over with ease and Mac was able to get the woman back on track, explaining how if she shut out of the app, she just needed to open it again. It was quite funny in her eyes, but when the woman handed her a $20 dollar bill, McNamara shook her head quickly. 

"I've been such a bother, go on, take it." 

Something popped into Mac's head and she couldn't exactly tell what led her to doing so, but she reached into her own bag, watching the old woman who was watching her intently. 

"Ma'am, I don't need money-" 

"You've been such a big help though, you should be rewarded-" 

Stopping short, Mac held out $1K to the older woman. The woman instantly went wide eyed, she looked from McNamara to the money and froze.

"I can't take that-" 

"You're going to though. Dinner is on me. I hope you can get there alright and if you don't, least you have $1K." 

Chuckling at Mac's enthusiasm, the woman slowly took it, instantly blessing the younger dirty blonde before her. 

Smiling brightly as the car drove off, Mac sighed as she turned back to look at their house. 

_What a day.._

* * *

The minute the door opened, Heather froze. Her eyes widened at the sight she was greeted with and she nearly groaned. Two beautiful figured entered her line of sight, both completely nude. On their couch of all places, Regina let out soft moans as her hands curled in Chandler's hair, pulling the girl against her as she proceeded to eat the younger blonde out, clearly too concentrated on the task to bother looking up to McNamara. 

"Oh." 

Slowly closing the door behind her, when Heather turned back around and caught Regina's darkened sea green gaze, her former bright blues seemed to change on their own. The sight was definitely something she hadn't expected to walk in on. When she heard that the two girl's were going to stay home from school, she had assumed they were going to go out or something... But this worked too. Regina seemed to whine as the oldest of them kept eye contact with her, watching her every move, hearing her every sound, just intently eyeing her as she slowly began to walk towards the two. Placing her bag on a shelf by the door, Heather let out a small hum as a smirk began to grow on her face. 

"H..Heather.." 

Reaching the two girls, Heather smiled down at Regina, her hand running through Chandler's hair. Humming against the younger blonde's clit, Chandler slowly opened her eyes, clearly enjoying the fact that she didn't have hands constantly tugging at her hair. Despite the joyous shocks it sent through her body, Heather's soothing touch was always much more appreciated. 

Seating herself on the edge of the coffee table, Heather turned her attention to the youngest of them, smiling softly as she catches the girl's eyes having been watching her the entire time. Sliding her hands out of Chandler's hair, Heather slipped her hand up Regina's stomach, gentle and slow. It was far different from Chandler's rough touch, so feeling gentle hands begin to slide through her hair caused the platinum blonde to whimper slightly louder before Heather's lips connected with her own. Moaning into their kiss, Heather slid a hand down through the girl's hair before resting it on Regina's neck, slightly tilting her head up when their lips disconnected. Soft lips connected with Regina's burning skin and left a warm trail in their wake down to the girl's sensitive spot each Heather had come to know quite quickly. While most pulse points were indeed sensitive, neither girl could ever truly understand just how sensitive Regina's was. It was cute for someone that tried to act macho 24/7, a little weak spot is something that all the girl's shared, but some were just more accessible than others. Seeing the small mark that Heather must've left earlier, Mac couldn't help but chuckle softly as she ran her tongue over the bruised area, kissing at the skin there as her hands continued to run through Regina's hair. Bucking her hips against Chandler's mouth, Regina's moans were quick to grow in volume. The younger blonde curled a hand in Heather's hair while the other held Mac's tightly. It wasn't long before a cry left into their house, echoing off the walls as Regina came. Her thighs began to close around Chandler's head and her own was quick to bury in the crook of Macs neck. Kissing the younger girl, Heather smiled softly as she turned to meet Chandler's silver gaze. The younger strawberry blonde wiped her mouth off with a small chuckle as she looked to Regina who looked at her with labored breaths. 

"That was quick." 

Heather remarked as she turned her attention away from Regina as Mac began to speak.

"Probably because I walked in unexpectedly." 

Nodding her head, clearly agreeing with the oldest of them, Heather smiled as she ran a hand back through Mac's hair. 

"That is one of her turn on-" 

"Can you two shut the fuck up?" 

Mumbling her annoyance against Mac's neck, both Heathers laughed as they instantly placed a kiss in their respective places on the girl's face, Mac rested her lips on the girl's forehead, while Chandler kissed her cheek. It was something the girls loved to do when Regina was annoyed, it calmed her down pretty quickly and always seemed to shut her up.

"Oh hush, you love us." 

Rolling her eyes at McNamara's words, Regina placed a kiss to Heather's neck nonetheless.

"Wouldn't let you fuck me if I didn't, now would I?" 

Chandler was quick to send her hand flying down on Regina's ass. The whine that followed her action was well deserved.

"Stop being a bitch and help me undress Heather." 

Chandler's hands had been quick to roam over the girl clad in yellow's body. Slipping her hands to the belt of the girl's dress, she stopped her actions as she waited for Regina to get her head off the girl's shoulder. 

"Fine, I'll help you undress Heather, Heather." 

Silver eyes darkened quickly with a hint of annoyance and Mac giggled, knowing that the strawberry blonde hated when Regina would do that. 

"Don't even stat. I will make sure you aren't walking properly at all tomorrow, and you know I can do that." 

Whining at the thought, Chandler ran a hand through Regina's hair before kissing her. Mac watched with a small smirk as she leaned back. The two girls were at each other's throats constantly, it never seized to amaze her how they all actually came to be a thing. It wasn't long till Heather and Regina turned to look at the oldest of them, smirks resting on their faces as their eyes darkened. Heather felt herself begin to heat up and she knew it was only just getting started. 

* * *

"Fuck!" 

Gripping Heather's sides, Chandler moaned against Mac's clit as the older blonde dropped her head back, her hands resting on Chandler's stomach. Regina snickered against Chandler's clit and ran a free hand up the older girl's legs, slowly sliding up her waist before leaving her body and running up the oldest of them's arm. A small whine left McNamara as she craned her neck to look back at Regina. From her spot, she could see the younger blonde look up at her and the moan that left her caused Regina to smirk. 

Riding Heather's face was the last place Heather saw herself being today, but bringing herself forward to look down at the younger strawberry blonde, when their eyes connected for a short moment she couldn't stop the whine that left her. 

"Jesus.. H-Heather.." 

Running a free hand through strawberry blonde locks, Heather's other hand slowly left Regina's hold, beginning to slide up her body till she cupped her own breast. It wasn't long till Heather felt a hand over her own and felt a small jolt go through her body as Chandler nipped at her. Bucking her hips against Heather's face, Mac let her head drop back in a moan as she felt the strawberry blonde lock her lips around her sensitive nub, moaning against her as Regina must've done the same. Feeling Heather lock her hand over her's, Mac's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let go. Her cry left into the air and was soon joined by Heather's moans as the younger junior worked her fingers over the girl's, her mouth clearly more occupied with expressing her own climax. Shaking slightly beneath the older blonde, Chandler kept her movements on the girl's clit, helping Mac ride out her orgasm before she full came herself. Her movements almost stilled and feeling a small kiss on her forehead when she finished was more than appreciated. 

"Jesus. You two come so fucking hard, you're literally shaking." 

Regina picked her head up from between Chandler's legs, watching Mac get off of Heather, shaking just as Regina had pointed out.

"Shut up, Princess. Not everyone comes gently." 

"More fun in comin' hard." 

Winking at Regina, Mac slowly came to rest herself down on Heather, her head resting in the crook of the girl's neck as she curled into her side. Smiling softly at the older dirty blonde, Heather signaled for Regina to join them and the younger platinum blonde rolled her eyes as she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, draping it over them with ease. 

"Good girl." 

"Oh shut up." 

Regina growled to Heather as she came to rest herself on top of her, just as Mac had done, but on her chest. Her fingers flicking one of the girl's nipples as she curled up into McNamara's body who was right behind hers. Wrapping an arm around Regina with a small laugh, Heather let out a near growl as she went to flick the girl in the forehead. 

"Hey, no hurting my princess." 

McNamara protectively wrapped herself around Regina, nudging at Heather with her head to try and get the strawberry blonde to stop. Starting to laugh, Chandler rolled her eyes as she stopped her actions for McNamara's sake. A smile came to rest on her face as Heather placed a small kiss on her lips. 

"Fine, I'll leave Barbie alone." 

Regina was quick to pick her head up, her hand smacking Heather in the chest near instantly.

"Fucking rude, Heather." 

Pouting at the hated nickname, Heather chuckled as she pulled Regina back down to rest on her chest. A satisfied hum left her as the younger blonde obliged and allowed herself to fully rest. 

"You two are something else.." 

Mac mumbled from her spot in Chandler's neck, her hand aimlessly drawing patterns on Regina's stomach. Heather smirked at that, coming to rest her head down on Mac's as she responded softly. 

"You love us though." 

Nodding her head, Mac placed a kiss to Heather's neck as Regina curled into her touch, her eyes closed. Mac couldn't help but notice how peaceful the younger blonde seemed. She loved seeing her in such a vulnerable state, it suited her far more. 

"Of course." 

Mumbling her words out against Heather's neck, Chandler hummed at that as she slowly pulled Regina up a bit more, adjusting herself beneath the two shorter girls. Wrapping an arm around the girls the the best she could, Heather slowly nuzzled her head into Mac's hair, smiling as she felt Regina shift, clearly already dazing off. 

_"You're loved."_

Hearing the words, Regina smiled against Heather's chest. The phrase they had created hat stuck with them the day they had tried to utter I love you to one another. It simply turned into what it was now. Mumbling her given response against Heather's chest, she hummed as she did so.

_"So are you."_

Hearing her cue, Mac smiled sleepily as she breathed in her lovers' scents, finishing their phrase before delving off to sleep with her girls. 

_"And so are you."_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times:
> 
> Start Time:   
> 7:12 PM
> 
> End Time:   
> 8:19 PM


End file.
